


Dave: Be the love-struck Starbucks cashier.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Tall Karkat, coffee shop AU, i just headcanon dave really short ok, short dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davekat side project while I work on Centuriesstuck.</p><p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you work in a Starbucks in Texas. All is well, until you run into a tall redhead on your shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Be the love-struck Starbucks cashier.

You stand behind the counter as usual, bored out of your mind as you watch customers come and go through your shades. Well, they're tinted prescription glasses but you don't tell anybody that. You get your fair share of ridiculous orders here, and some fairly simple ones, but when you're confronted by your next customer you're pleasantly surprised. "One expresso please." The ginger boy says to you. He looks around your age, dull grey eyes framed by dark rings. He's way taller than you, though that's not surprising, you're only 5'0. But this guy towers over the rest of the queue. You're dumbfounded. "Is that it?"  
He assures you that that's all he wants, giving his name as Karkat before paying you and going to wait for his drink. His name made him sound like he's an alien from some dumb webcomic about a game that destroys the world. Scribbling his name on the cup, you call him over and he snatches the espresso, muttering a thanks them storming out. Damn, tough crowd.

Another few excruciatingly tedious hours later, you hear your phone begin to blare it's alarm, signaling for your shifts end. You stroll over to the back room, singing along as you sling your work apron over your shoulder. "gotta be the one to bite the bullet im a sinner but i bet i could have been a better man.. " You switch the alarm off, dumping the apron and picking up your bright red satchel. You had it specially made to have the logo on your shirt adorned on the side. Living up to your name, you stride out from behind the counter, greeting one of your co-workers and best friends before leaving the shop.

You run your hands through your pure white hair, pale fingers blending in perfectly. You almost wish you hadn't left work, the bright Texas sun burning you almost as soon as you step outside. Keeping to the shade as much as you possibly can, you're only about half way back to the apartment building you call home when you see the irritable ginger from earlier, looking just about ready to kill himself, being lectured by who you assumed was his brother. He had equally as bright hair as Karkat, and had a thick candy red turtleneck covering him over tight-looking leggings. Really? Sweaters and leggings? Who was this guy? Needless to say, as a self proclaimed knight in shining armour, you felt obliged to help the younger of the two.

The look on Karkat's face was utterly priceless when you swooped in, looping an arm around him and grinning as if you were best friends. "heyyyy, karkles! nice to see you bud, where have you been? come on your late for the- party!" You dragged him away from his brother, seeing the instant relief in his eyes when you turned the corner. Now you can hear him away from the buzz of Starbucks, his voice sounded completely different. It was high pitched, and had a rasp to it. Almost every word ended on a low note, irritation kissing each sentence. "THANK GOD. WAIT-  WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" You grinned nervously, suddenly remembering what you wrote on his cup. "BEEP BEEP MEOW? REALLY?" It seemed like a good idea at the time, but you regretted it now. His forehead knits into a glare, and all you can do is shrug. It was a good joke, you've got to admit that.

You give him your best smile, but to your disappointment he doesn't even flinch. You sigh, and something inside of you almost seems to twist up when you don't get to see him smile. "so who was that guy?" One short explanation later, you learn that the guy who was with Karkat was his brother, Kankri. He lectures just about everybody on everything, it seems. As your conversation drags on, and you end up talking about things like your latest comic, Karkat finally speaks up over your rambling. "I'VE GOTTA BE SOMEWHERE."  The two of you exchange your pesterchum handles, and go your separate ways. You feel like curling in yourself as you walk away from him, usually stoic face falling into a frown. Though, you brighten up when you start thinking about talking to him over pesterchum, and maybe even seeing him in person again. The prospect sends your head spinning, and it's a giddiness you welcome.

You arrive at the apartment block, getting out your key and stepping into the lift, punching in the number for the top floor and leaning against the wall. When you finally hear the familiar chime, you walk out. You only catch yourself skipping when you're at the door, and look around to check nobody saw it. Lobbing your bag across the living room, you sit at your desk and open pesterchum, staring intently at it. When you see the recently added carcinoGeneticist light up, you squeal in delight and type him a message.  
TG: sup  
CG: HELLO STRIDER.  
TG: whoah dude is your caps lock broken or something.  
CG: WHAT, NO.  
TG: oh. anyways, wanna come over tomorrow after work? i get out early so if you drop by around 3:30 we can walk to my apartment.

You watch for a reply, the few seconds it takes seem more like hours.

CG: SURE, SEE YOU TOMORROW.

You almost flail your way off of the crappy office chair you had perched on, beaming stupidly. You freeze. Why were you this excited? You and him were just friends. Hell, you barely knew him. Yet, somehow he had managed to become the centre of your world. Panicking, you say goodbye to Karkat and shut your laptop. Scrambling into bed, you hope sleep will clear your thoughts.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're pretty sure you know love at first sight.


End file.
